


Unknown Emotions

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Demon!AU, Fae Bilbo, Incubus Fíli, Incubus Kíli, Incubus Thorin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Bilbo go out hunting only to have Kili bring back a half dead Bilbo.  Incubus Fae AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> D= Why do I like this AU so much?

The scream was what they heard first. Shattering the peaceful silence. Fili dropped the cup he had been washing, at the sight of Kili trying to carrying Bilbo up the walk way. 

“Help!” Kili shouted over the heavy rain. “Bilbo’s hurt!”

Thorin and Fili scrambled outside, going to their little hobbit who was half limp, struggling to stay up on one foot, is other dragging behind him. Their hearts stopping at the sight of him. Red pooled down his side from pockmarks eating away at most of his right side. Iron.

“Fili get the kit!” Thorin barked as he helped Kili take Bilbo into the house. His feet slipped on the puddle of rain and blood that trailed in on the perfect wood floor. The jerk pulled a shout of anguish from Bilbo.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Thorin soothed. They moved Bilbo to the front room, Kili knocking off everyone on the long coffee table with one brush of his arm. Gently the laid their hobbit down on the table. Fili ran in with a doctor’s bag and put it between Kili and Thorin. He ran off to Bilbo’s sewing room and grabbed up the closest scissors he could, got a basin of hot water, towels and rags.

“What happened?” Thorin demanded, his voice barely steady as Kili shrugged off his leather jacket.

“We were out hunting when some self proclaiming human asshole said that Bilbo took their sister. Threw iron shavings on him after chasing us down with dogs.” Kili cursed loudly, taking the scissors from Fili and started to cut away Bilbo’s clothing. “We only got away because some horney teenagers showed up to the spot looking for alone time. Distracted that mother fucker. Barely made it out.”

Fili pulled Kili’s hair out of his face and clipped it up in a messy hold as the younger worked. He took a clean rag and soaked it in clean water and started to gently wash off the blood on Bilbo while Kili fished out several small jars out of the doctor’s bag. He poured the different crystals and powders into a small pestle and mortar and handed it to Thorin to grind together while he mixed a liquid solution. 

Bilbo looked terrible. He couldn’t speak beyond intangible mudders, some of the iron had eaten through his cheek in small pin sized holes and dug into his tongue. There were iron bits still eating away at him making him look like steak in the process of being ground up into minced meat. Fili washed out what he could then let Kili take over. Fili held a bright light wherever Kili instructed. Kili slipped on a head strap with many magnifying lenses on it, initially made for jewelers. He carefully worked tweezers into the hobbit’s gorey flesh to pull out the iron bits. One, by one, slowly, painfully. Out of his face, away from his shoulder and neck and the bits that had slipped down his shirt onto his chest and back. When an area was cleared he poured the blue solution followed by a dusting of powder that stopped the bleeding.

When they were done they rested Bilbo in bed and gave him buttermilk to drink to kill the pain. Him taken care of, they turned to Kili and stripped him down, finding many puncture marks from dog bites. “Oh, Kee,” Fili felt his heart drop further. Not only their Bilbo but Kili too. “What happened?”

“One of the dogs nearly got Bilbo.” Kili stretched to the side allowing Thorin to tend to his wounds. “I wrapped around him and the dogs got a hold of me while that bastard threw a jar of iron on Bilbo. We’re lucky most of it got on my sleeve or...” Kili let out a helpless sound, the adrenaline starting to ware off. The sounds of Bilbo’s screams as that stuff hit him, he was screaming like that and Kili was being torn away from him by dogs. They were so close to losing the hobbit. He shuddered and let out a funny choked sound. 

Thorin and Fili watched with a mix of emotions that they did not have a name for. Large tears ran down Kili’s face as he let out a screaming wail of sorrow. Bilbo had been in his arms! He was supposed to be safe there! But that human, he-he tried to kill Bilbo. The only by chance did his head not melt off!

His family kissed him and held him not sure what to do. They have never had anyone they knew and cared about cry before. Not even Bilbo. Sadness was not apart of their life, of what they were. And they tried their best, really they did, but Kili cried well into the night before becoming too tired to stay awake. They put him to bed next to Bilbo and put on their jackets.

They had a human to find.


End file.
